Tractor Manufacturers
400px|Nuffield Bray 4wd Conversion|right| This List is the main Index page of ALL Tractor manufacturers of the world on Tractor Wiki And aims to list EVERY Manufacturer. From here pages can be added for each individual Make or Brand name. Please add any missing companies and expand the Histories and the lists of models and known examples in preservation. Help build the database/ encyclopaedia as this is an Open Project 'Wiki' to document ALL Makes and Models. ;For Construction Plant see: Construction Plant Manufactures ;For Farm machinery manufacturers See Agricultural Machinery England (U.K.) *Foreign companies with Manufacturing plants in UK are included. *Note: Initial article/info from Wikipedia entries were available was used, these are then being expanded to include more model info and details of preserved examples, predominantly relating to the UK, but other areas can be added as a sub section for clarity. UK TRACTOR MAKES: Tractors (Steam powered) * Wm. Allchin Ltd * Armstrong & Whitworth - (Rollers) * Aveling & Porter * Barford & Perkins - (rollers) * Brown and May - Portables + Showmans trators * Charles Burrell & Sons * Clayton and Shuttleworth UK * Foden Ltd UK (Steam lorries) * Wm. Foster & Co. Ltd * John Fowler & Co. Leeds * Richard Garrett & Sons Ltd UK * Mann's Patent Steam Cart and Wagon Co. * Marshall * J&H McLaren & Co. Ltd * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Robey * Ruston * Ruston & Hornsby * Ruston & Proctor * Sentinel (Shrewsbury) Ltd - (steam Lorries) * W. Tasker & Sons Ltd * Wallis & Steevens Tractors (Internal Combustion engined) * Allis-Chalmers Had a UK factory * Austin UK/France * Barfords of Belton Grantham, part of Aveling Barford * BMB * BMC see also Nuffield, Leyland and Marshall * Bray * Bristol UK * British Wallis buit by Rushton uder liecence from Wallis in the USA * Carterson Horticultural tractor * Case USA & UK Also Case IH CNH (Case New Holland) * Chaseside Built the Northrop tractor * Clayson * Clayton * Clayton & Shuttleworth * Cutherbertson * David Brown UK (also built some for Oliver of the USA * Farmwell * Ferguson (Ireland) later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ferguson-Brown UK * Field Marshall (Brand) UK * Foden * Ford USA & UK * Ford-Ferguson USA * Fordson USA & Ireland & UK * Fowler UK (John Fowler & Co, Leeds) * Garner * Howard * International Harvester UK & USA * Ivel * JCB Fastrac Range - for the company & plant see - JCB UK * Leyland also called British Leyland UK * Lincolnshire tractor by Industrial Engine Sales Ltd. of Grantham * Lioness * Marshall see also Leyland & Track Marshall UK * Massey-Harris-Ferguson See also Massey Ferguson * Moffett (Ireland) * Muir-Hill * Newman * New Holland * Northrop see also Chaseside * Nuffield became Leyland * Opperman * Peterbro * Platypus/Howard * Ransomes * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Rollo Croftmaster * Rushton / British Wallis * Sanderson- Forklifts * Saunderson - Tractors * Scot-Track * Track Marshall * Trantor * Trusty * Turner * Vickers * Weeks-Dungey Specialist Models and 4-wd Converters A load of firms built specialist versions of the major manufactures for niche markets and applications. Some of these were sold through the main dealers as manufacturer approved versions. Some been badged as the Name manufacturers brand. * All Wheel Drive - 4-wd conversions. * John Allen of Oxford built Land Drainers based on ford units + rollers + Cultivators * Barth built Land Drainers based on Ford tractors. * Bettinson Trycyle conversion for row crop work * County 4-wd Conversions mainly Ford based * Doe Main dealer who built several special versions from Ford tractors notably the Doe Tripple-D * EVA of Belgium built 4-wd & other Ford based models * Farm Tractor Drive - 4-wd conversions for Ford and Massey Ferguson * Four Wheel Traction Ltd - 4-wd conversion kits * Gates of Baldock High clearance kits for Fordson Dexters * Highlander Forestry machines * Intermec Farm Machines of Wiltshire, Horticulture crawler conversion based on Ford units. * J J Thomas Builder of 6-cylinder version of Ford 5000 * Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) - Orchard specials * Mailam Italian tracked conversions of Ford tractors * Moffett - MFT - Loader / tractor based on MF and Ford skid units * Roadless Tracked conversions them 4-wd mainly on Ford units * Shawnee Poole Articulated dumpers based on Ford tractor * Shire Tractors built by Perry's of potters bar. * Stormont Engineering - Orchard conversions, sold under the Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) badge For tractor details by individual Models see Tractors by Model - Category Engine Manufacturers Note:For companies whose main product line is not engines please disambiguate by adding (engines) to the title to separate from main company article. * Blackstone * Caterpillar (engines) * Cummins * Crossley * David Brown (engines) * Detroit Diesel * Ford (engines) * Gardner * GM Engines also called (GM Diesels) * Hornsby-Ackroyd * International Harvester (engines) * JCB (engines) * John Deere (engines) * Leyland (engines) * Lister * Lister Petter * Mercedes Benz (engines) * Paxman * Perkins * Petter * Rolls Royce engines * Ruston (engine builder) * Volvo (engines) America (USA) * AGCO - ** Challenger ** Deutz-Allis *** Allis-Chalmers also (Advance-Rumley) ** Massey Ferguson UK & USA *** Ferguson *** Massey-Harris - Merged with Ferguson ** White Farm Equipment *** Cletrac (Cleveland Tractor Co.) *** Minneapolis-Moline *** Oliver - Taken over by White Farm Equipment * Americanxxxxx (various names) * Big Bud * CNH ** Case International (Case IH) *** Case USA & UK - merged with International Harvester *** International Harvester - purchased by Tenneco, became Case IH **** Deering see also International Harvester **** Farmall **** McCormick (brand later sold to ARGO) **** Mogul *** Steiger - Taken over by Case IH ** New Holland - Ford purchased, then Fiat purchased *** Ford - Sold Tractors division off to Fiat (as New Holland Brand) *** Ford-Ferguson (USA & Ireland) *** Fordson - Absorbed into Ford * Caterpillar Holt & Best (CAT) * John Deere * Wagner * Western Smaller American Manufacturers pre 1940s (Defunct) * Advance * Advance-Rumely * Aultman-Taylor * Avery * Baker * Bates * Best - Caterpillar * Bradley * Bull * Bullock * Chase Motor Truck Co. * C.O.D * Coleman Tractor Co. * Eagle * Emmerson-Brantingham * Fageol * Froelich - Credited as the First tractor. * Fate-Root-Heath Co. * Ford Tractor - Not Ford Motor Company which used Fordson name at this time. * Gaar-Scott * General * GO Tractors / General Ordnance Co. * Gray Tractor Manufacturing Co. * Hart-Parr see also Oliver * Holt merged with Best to form Caterpillar * Huber * Lindeman crawler conversions of John Deere who took them over in 1945 * Line Drive Tractor Co. (defunct by 1920s) * Lingard (defunct by 1920s) * Linke Hoffmann * Linn Mfg. Corp. t/o by LaFrance Republic in 1929 * Lion Tractor Co. built by Diamond * Minneapolis merged with Moline * Minnesota * Moline merged with Minneapolis * Moline Plow Co. * Nichols & Shepard * Rock Island Plow Co. * Rumely * Samson * Titan * Twin City Tractors merged to become Minneapolis-Moline * Universal (USA) * Wallis * Waterloo Boy - John Deere * Waterloo Gasoline Engine Company bought by Deere & Company (John Deere) * Weber Argentina * Abati * Agco Allis - see AGCO * Agrinar * Agritec - licensed Fiat * Bernardin * Centenario * DECA * Deutz-Muller * Fiat Concord * Macrosa - a Steiger * Mancini * Metalfor Araus * Pampa - copy of Lanz Bulldog * Pampero * Pauny - bought part of Zanello * PowerTrac * Promy * Rotania * Ruslan - some by Belarus * T&M Grossi * Tortone * Trac-Za - formerly part of Zanello * Zanello Australia * Acremaster - built some International Harvesters * Agtor - imported Zetors * Baldwin * Caldwell Vale * Chamberlain * Cox * Deutscher * Horwood Bagshaw * Howard * Imperial * Jelbart * Kelly & Lewis * McDonald * Naughton * Phillips * Phoenix * Ronaldson Bros & Tippett * Sunshine * Upton * Waltanna - built some models for Ford and TM 200 crawler tractor for Track Marshall * Williames * Winget tractors - (Not the UK dumper firm Winget) Austria * Agil * Austro ** Austro-Fiat ** Austro-Pimus * Drexler * Epple-Buxbaum * Geiger * Kirchner * Krasser * Lindner * Reform ** Metrac ** Mounty * Perl * Rath * Steyr - part of CNH Global * WACO ** COMPACT Junior * Waibel * Warchalowski Belgium * Allaeys * Claeys * Favache * Galman * Motte * Spinnekop * Stots * TractEurop Brazil * Agrale ** Agrale-Deutz * AGRISA-Bungartz * Agritech ** Yanmar Agritech * CBT * Demisa-Deutz * Engesa * Malves * Maxion * Müller * Proton Primus * SLC - John Deere - former joint between SLC and John Deere Canada * Agra Farmer * AutoTrac * Buhler Bought Versatile tractor factory and brand off New Holland in 2001. * Canadian * Cockshutt - merged with Oliver and Minneapolis-Moline to form White Farm Equipment ** Cockshutt Hart-Parr ** Emerson * Co-op Implements - rebadged Deutz-Fahr, BM Volvo, Cockshutt and Steiger tractors * Gilson * Goold, Shapley & Muir * Massey-Harris & ** Harris - Merged with Massey * Macdonald Decker * Massey-Ferguson t/o by AGCO * Massey- Merged with Harris ** Massey-Harris - merged with Ferguson *** Massey-Harris-Ferguson - renamed as Massey-Ferguson * McConnell Tractors - Not McConnel of UK (hedge cutters & machinery) * McKee Ebro * Robert Bell ** Imperial Super Drive * Sandusky * Sawyer-Massey - became Massey-Harris * Sterling * Tillsoil * Versatile Taken over by Ford China * Benye - purchased by John Deere * Changfa * Changlin * DongFangHong ** YTO * Dongfeng * Enfly * FengShou - Jiangling - purchased by Mahindra * Foton - Foton Lovol, formerly Futian * HaiShan * Huanghai Jinma - purchased by Mahindra * JiangSu * Juling * Kaitai * Luzhong * Shandong Juli * Shanghai-New Holland - joint with New Holland (CNH) * Shifeng * ShenNiu * Taihong * TaiShan * Tianjin ** Tianjin Deere - joint with John Deere * TianTong * WeiFang * Weituo * Wuzheng * XingTai * Zhengzhou * Zhongtuo * Zhongyuan Croatia * Hittner - formerly Tomo Vinković and TTB * LIMB * Tomo Vinković * Torpedo - (licensed Deutz-Fahr ** Torpedo Deutz * TTB * Tuber Czechoslovakia/Czech * AGT * Farmár * Laurin * Liaz * Klement * Praga * Skoda (Built Zetor tractors, associated with Liaz * Svoboda * Zetor France * ADN * Agrip * Austin * Babiole * Bi.Som.Trac * Bima * Bobard * Braud * Buffle * Ceres * Champion (tractors) * Citroen * Continental * Derot-Tecnoma * ECO * Energic * Labourier * Latil & Tourand-Latil * Le Percheron * MAP * Massey-Harris, France - MH Pony and MH Pacer + Hanomag engined versions. * Mecavia * Richard Continental * Renault - purchased by Claas * RIP * Sabatier * SCEMIA * SFV & Vierzon * SIFT * Simca & SOMECA * St. Chamond * Tractocoop * Valor * Valtrac * Vendeuvre * Vandel - based on Steigers Germany * agria-Werke GmbH * Allgaier later t/o by Porsche * Aulendorf * Bautz * Benz, Daimler, Benz-Sendling, Unimog and Mercedes-Benz * BERGmeister * Bungartz and Bungartz & Peschke * Claas * Deutz see also Deutz-Allis, Deutz-Fahr, Fahr & Same Deutz-Fahr * Dexheimer * Doppstadt * Eicher see also Eicher Motors India * Fahr * FAMO * Famulus * Faun * Feldmeister * Fendt * Fortschritt * Frieg * Gehrer * Guldner * Gutbrod * HAKO * Hanomag * Hatz * Hela * Heinrich-Lanz * Hermann-Lanz renamed as Hela * Holder * Horsch * Hummel * International * Irüs * JDS * John Deere took over Lanz (John Deere Lanz) * Kälble * Kämper * Kemna * Kögel * Komnick * Köppl * Kramer * Krieger * Krümpel * Kulmus * Lanz * LHB (Linke-Hofmann-Busch) * Linde now Forklift and Hydraulics manufacturer * MAN - now Trucks and industrial engines * Maulwurf * MBA * Miag * MWM - also engine builder * Nordtrak * Normag * O&K (Orenstein and Koppel) * Peschke * Pöhl * Porsche & Allgaier * Primus * Reckers * Ritscher * Rodach * Röhr * Ruhrstahl * Sauerburger * Schanzlin * Schindler * Schluter * Siemens * Stihl * Stock * Terrion (by Kirovets) * Tünnissen * URUS * VeWeMa * Wahl * Wesseler * WF Trac - Werner Gmbh, based on MB Trac * Zettelmeyer Hungary * Amobil * Csepel * Dutra ** DUTRA Steyr * Hofherr-Schrantz * HSCS (Hofherr, Schrantz, Clayton & Shuttleworth) * JUMZ * LGW * Mavag * RÁBA ** RÁBA-Steiger - licensed Steiger India *Amar *Angad *Brahma-Steyr - Steyr tractors under license *Crossword Agro Industries - build Atmak, Captain and Nissan tractors *Escorts Group - build Escort, Farmtrac and Powertrac tractors *Fieldmarshal *Force Motors - build Balwan and Tempo Ox tractors *HMT (Hindustan Machine Tool Co.) *Indo Farm *John Deere *Kirloskar - former mfg of Deutz-Fahr licensed tractors *Kissan Standard *L&T - John Deere - former joint venture between John Deere and Laursen & Toubro Limited. Deere bought out L&T's share *Mahindra (Mahindra & Mahindra) **Mahindra Gujarat (Shaktimaan) *Marshal - MARS Farm Equip. Ltd *New Holland *Preet *Same Greaves - former joint venture between Same and Greaves *Sardar *Sonalika International **Renault Sonalika International - former joint venture with Renault of France, build Solis *Standard *Swaraj - Punjab Tractors Ltd *TAFE - purchased Eicher *Tata - Indian conglomerate (now own Land Rover ) *Tempo Ox - owned by Force Motors *Trantor built under licence by (HMT) *Vanraj *VST Tillers - build Mitsubishi-Shakti, Eurotrac-VST, Shakti, Eurotrac tractors Iran * ITMCO - licensed Massey Ferguson) ** ITMCO-Mahindra - with Mahindra ** KTMCO * JIROFT - licensed Goldoni * Kerman * Mahindra (Barchinkar) - part of Mahindra * O.T.M.CO - licensed Goldoni * OSTMCO - licensed Goldoni * Toos - Belarus * Varzan - licensed Ferrari Italy * Adriatica * AGCO - Modern world wide tractor building Holding Co. * Agrifull * Alfa Romeo * Amog * Ansaldo-Fossati * Antonio Carraro * Arbos * ARGO - Parent co of Landini and McCormick Tractors * Balilla * Barbieri * BCS * Benassi * Bertolini * Better * Bubba * Carraro (Agritalia) * Cassani & SAME * CAST * Cerruti * CIMAC * CNH Global * De Nardi * De Pietri * Deganello * Durso * Eron * Ferrari * Fiat see also CNH Global * Gambino * Ghiro * Goldoni * Grillo * Imer * Lamborghini owned by SDF * Landini was Massey Ferguson & CNH, then sold to ARGO * LESA * Lombardini * Lugli * Motomeccanica * Napolione * New Holland Italy now owned by Fiat / CNH Global * Nibbi * OM * Orsi * OTO * Pasquali * Pavesi * PGS * Pierre * Prandi * Revert * Ruggerini * SAME became Same Deutz-Fahr * Selene - 4WD conversions * SEP (ARGO) * Sepa * Slanzi * Titano * Torello * Ursus Italtractor - licensed Ursus * UTB Sepa - licensed Universal (UTB) * Valpadana (ARGO) * Vendor * Vittorio Cantatore * Zadona * Zanon Japan * Hitachi (Hinomoto) * Hokkai Ford - joint between Ford and Hokkai Jidousha Kogyo * Honda * Iseki * Komatsu * Kubota - some sold as Zen-Noh * Mitsubishi - (includes the former Satoh). Some sold as Kumiai and Suzue * Morooka * Shibaura - (Ishikawajima-Harima) * Yanmar - some sold as Zen-Noh North Korea * Chollima * Naenara Pakistan * Al-Ghazi Tractors http://alghazitractors.com/ * GM Universal - licensed Universal (UTB) * John Deere/ATL - licensed John Deere * Millat Tractors - Massey Ferguson * SirGroh Ursus - licensed Ursus Poland * Crystal * ElPol * Escort of India - bought Pol-Mot factory, build Escort and Farmtrac tractors * Farmer * Farm-Mot - John Deere clone * Leda - rebadged LTZ * Pronar * Slazak * Ursus - formerly licensed Zetor and Massey Ferguson tractors Romania * Ceahlau * Forma * GEDA * Hart - licensed Fiat * MAT * Mini * Ruris * Universal Traktoren Brasov - Romania - licensed Fiat ** Farmliner ** Titan ** UTB * Utos - licensed/copied International Harvester South Korea * DaeDong - also sold as Kioti * Kukje - also sold as Branson * LS - formerly LG and Goldstar ** Fiat-Goldstar ** GoldStar ** LG ** LG-Fiat ** LG-New Holland ** LS-New Holland * Tong Yang Moolsan - (TYM) Spain * Agria * Astoa * Avia * Barreiros * BJR * Calsa * Catron * Centurion * Ebro ** Ebro-Kubota * Hanomag-Barreiros * Lander * Lanz Iberica * Motransa ** Motransa Nuffield * Motocultores Pasquali * Pascuali * Piva * SACA - licensed built International Harvesters * SAVA * Sole * Taissa * TESA - Tractores Espanoles, S.A. * TUR - imported Ursus Sweden * Advance * BM Volvo * Bofors * Bolinder-Munktell * GMW - licensed John Deere * Munktells * Nohab * Saab * Swed-Trac * Volvo (tractors) * Volvo BM Valmet Switzerland * Aebi * Aecherli * Alpina ** Alpina-Oekonom * Buhrer * Bucher ** Polytrac * Eckert * Eichenberger * FBW (Franz Brozincevic & Cie. Wetzikon.) * Franz * Grunder * Hurlimann - part of SDF * Köpfli * Kunz * Kupferschnio * Mafag * Meili * Merk Pullax * Merz * Motrac * Murianer * Rigitrac * Schilter * Simar ** SIMAR-Bodenfräse * SLM - Schweizerische Lokomotiv- und Maschinenfabrik * Vevey * Wiesel Turkey * Agromet - rebadged or licensed Ursus * Austin-Leyland - licensed Leyland * Basak - formerly licensed Steyrs * Erkunt ** Armatrac in other countries * Hattat - licensed Valtras ** Hattat Universal - licensed Universal (UTB) ** Hema - licensed Ford * Is Bora - rebadged or licensed Shibaura * Morris-Leyland - licensed Leyland * Nuffield Morris - licensed Nuffield * Pancar - imported Barbieri * Super Star - by Motosan * Teknik Makina - imported Foton and DongFangHong tractors * Tümosan - formerly licensed Fiat, now they're own design * Türk Traktör - formerly licensed Fiat, now New Holland and Case IH ** TurkFiat * Uzel - licensed Massey Ferguson and Holder tractors, and imported Sampo Rosenlew combines * Yağmur - licensed Valpadana, rebadged/licensed Carraro tractors Rest of World * Acam - Denmark * Al Jadah - Libya - licensed Massey Ferguson * Belarus - Belarussia * BM - Uruguay * Bolgar - Bulgaria * BTG - East Germany * BUKH - Denmark * CMT - Algeria - licensed Deutz-Fahr ** Cirta ** PMA * ELBO - Greece (Steyr) * GeDe - Netherlands * GMW - Sweden - John Deere clone * IMT - Yugoslavia * Iskendiriya - Iraq - licensed Zetor * Kirov - Russia * Lely - Holland * Malkotsis - Greece * MTZ - Belarussia * NTAP - Ethiopia (a Belarus/MTZ) ** Nazareth * Petropoulos - Greece (licensed International Harvester) * PTZ (Pavlodar Tractor Works) - Kazhakistan * Saktraktori - Georgia (licensed Goldoni) * Ursus Hellas - Greece (licensed Ursus) * Valmet - Finland * Valtra - Finland * Volograd - Russia * Volvo Tractors - Sweden * ZT - East Germany See also * Agricultural Machinery * Construction Plant Manufactures * Garden Tractors * Haulage Equipment Manufacturer * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * Models of Tractors and Plant * Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Collections * Museums List Help wanted The Date that they 1st and last built tractors also adding and formatting into a table References / sources *Wikipedia, List of tractor manufactures. (initial list) ;Books *Classic Tractors of the World, By Nick Baldwin, Voyageur press 1998 *Classic Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Tractors & Farm Machinery by John Carrol *Tractors of Europe by Andrew Morland & Peter Henshaw ;Magazines *Classic Tractor Magazine *Old Tractor Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Tractor Magazine *Vintage Tractor Magazine Links * Wikipedia Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Lists